


I'm In Love With My Brother

by LaceeLasers



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: A Bit Heartbreaking, Angst, Brothers, DON'T GET TOO MAD AT ME FOR THIS, Kind of Sweet, Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Romance, Sad, Sibling Incest, Tragic Romance, Young Love, based on a manga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7406716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceeLasers/pseuds/LaceeLasers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brotherly love | of, like, or befitting a brother; affectionate and loyal; fraternal: brotherly love.</p><p>Nothing less, nothing more. At least, there shouldn't be. But this isn't just any normal "brothers story".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! How you guys doing? Good? I hope so :)
> 
> It's been a while! I don't know if any of you remember me but I've written and posted a couple Septiplier stories on here but then fell off the face of the Earth.  
> Welp, I'm back! And more trash than ever!
> 
> Anywaysss yes. The title and the tags MAY sound fucked up, but just trust me on this okay? It's based on an anime I watched called "Boku wa Imōto ni Koi o Suru" and I found it interesting. I altered it a little for this fanfic though.
> 
> I hope you're going to like this because I'm pretty sure I'm going to enjoy writing it and be trash af.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

The sun was beating down like any other summer day in Cincinnati. It felt like a whimsical dream. The warm air blew through the lush oak trees while carrying the dandelion fluffs that were blown not so long ago. Robins and blue jays chirped to their heart's content and cicadas buzzed like there was no tomorrow. An occasional dog would lope by with it's tongue hanging out so far it was touching the ground in an effort to keep cool. Everything felt light, peaceful, perfect.

Two little boys who were roughly the same age played in an open space in a park together. Their names being Mark and Seán McLoughlin.

One boy had hair that was black as ebony and eyes smooth as chocolate. The other, hair silky brown and eyes blue as the daytime sky. Despite their very distinct features, the boys were similar in personality. Both having a love for video games and an enjoyment for jokes. But they were also very unique. Mark was a little genius, as called by his father. He loved playing on his father's computer and has been since the day his father showed it to him for the first time. Seán was feisty and very hyper. He loved to scream at random things and eat a lot of sweets. Despite their spats and their arguments over the little things that boys fussed over, such as who's Lego structure was better or who got to have the last chocolate chip cookie, the two boys loved each other. And they always have.

They were sitting down in the grass facing away from each other. Mark was fascinated by a small anthill nearly buried in the blades of grass that had a row of numerous ants going into it. Some carried various bug parts, others carried different sized food crumbs. He couldn't keep his eyes off of it.

That is until he heard a small grunt from the boy behind him. Mark turned his head over his shoulder to see his little brother seemingly making something. He got up from his spot, the grass from where he sat now pressed down to the dirt, and walked over to Seán. Or, as he liked to call him, Jack. Mark had a small lisp and "sh" sounds were a bit hard for him at the time. He thought it suited him better anyway because to Mark, Seán was his own personal Jack-in-the-Box: unpredictable and could always without fail make him smile.

Mark leaned over Jack's body, his legs pressed against his little brother's back, careful not to fall on him, and saw that he was playing with some clovers.

"Hi." Mark squeaked out, grinning with his child-like smile. Jack looked straight up from his unfinished creation at Mark and gave a small smile. "Hi."

"Whatcha doin'?" Mark asked sweetly.

"Making somethin'!" Jack answered a bit proudly, although he hadn't finished and he was clearly having some trouble with it. Mark sat down beside him and continued to watch.

"Whatcha makin'?" Mark asked in the similar tone he gave before. Jack's expression became disgruntled as he struggled with whatever he was trying to create. He then gave out a small cry and stopped his work. "I don't know! But I wanna make it!" Jack exclaimed as he began to make quiet sobs.

Mark stared at him sadly and took the clovers off of his younger brother's lap. "Don't cry, Jack! I'll help you, okay?" Mark said happily.

Jack sniffed and wiped his away his small tears. He met Mark's gaze and nodded his head. "Okay, Markimoo."

Mark smiled at his beloved nickname and began to continue Jack's creation. He picked more clovers as he went on and soon Jack's creation began to take proper shape. Jack watched him intently and cooed over Mark's handiwork. Before long, Mark had tied the ends of the line of clovers together to create a circle. Mark held it in front of him with pride and Jack bounced up and down while clapping. "Yay! You did it!"

Mark grinned widely and turned to look at Jack. Jack looked at him and stared into his eyes. Mark began to admire his little brother's bright blue eyes, seeing birds fly by in their reflection. He looked at the faint dimples on each side of his mouth, having the need to pinch them whenever he wanted. His eyes eventually travelled to his small petite lips, how pink and plump they were despite their small size. Mark thought about how much he wanted to peck them like there was no tomorrow. Jack continued to smile at his big brother while not saying a word, despite how long they've gone without talking. Mark continued to stare back at him, perhaps for a bit too long.

Growing a tiny bit impatient, Jack spoke up.

"So what are you gonna do wif it, Marky?" Jack asked happily.

Mark stared down at the clover crown and immediately had an idea. He smiled brightly at his little brother and placed the creation on Jack's head. "There," Mark said. "Pretty!"

Jack was a little startled at first but then began to giggle. "Mark, what is this?" He asked shyly.

"It's a crown!" Mark exclaimed. "It's a pretty crown for my pretty brother!"

Jack's giggles grew in volume as his cheeks began to turn pink. "Thank you, Markimoo."

Suddenly, that gave Mark another idea. "Wait!" He shouted.

He pulled some more clovers from the grass, fewer than before, and began to make a much smaller circle. Jack observed, a little bit confused. After a few failed attempts, Mark succeeded, and he put the fragile clover ring on his little brother's finger.

Jack stared at it, smiling.

"You're gonna be my bride someday, okay?" Mark said, happily.

Jack looked up at his brother. "Okay, Mark." He said bashfully, and leaned in to peck Mark's cheek. Mark grew red in response, but smiled even bigger than before. Jack started giggling again and Mark continued to admire his baby brother. He really did love him.

"Mark! Jack! It's time to go home!" Their mother called out from across the field. Mark and Jack smiled at each other once more and got up from their spots in the grass, some dirt now lingering on their little pants. The two brothers walked over to their mother with huge grins on their faces.

"Oh my, what's this?" Diane, their mother, asked, gently touching Jack's clover crown.

"Mark made it for me!" Jack exclaimed proudly.

"Well, you sure make one handsome prince!" Their mother commented, grinning.

"No!" Mark intervened.

"Oh?" Their mother said questionably.

"He's not a prince! He's a bride!" Mark insisted, stomping one foot down as he said "bride".

Diane smiled. "Is that so?"

"Yes! _My_ bride! One day, Jack and I will be married in this very park!" Mark smiled at his mother, almost unaware of what he had just said. Jack smiled and nodded in agreement, unknowing as well.

Diane laughed. "Okay Mark. Whatever you say." She grabbed one of each of the brother's hands gently and began to walk to back to their car.

"Let's go home now. Your dad is waiting for us."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **ON HIATUS**
> 
> I'm so sorry guys, but it'll still be a bit until I will continue this story. Some shit has been happening in my life that I don't want to talk about. I hope that's understandable. I will continue, in time. I promise.
> 
> \--
> 
> Here it is! Chapter 2!!
> 
> Before we start, I just wanted to say that I received so many wonderful and kind comments and I can't thank you guys enough for your support. I really hope I don't disappoint you with this story. I'm going to try my very best with this piece of trash ^_^ 
> 
> And one more thing, I spell "color" as "colour", "center" as "centre", "favorite" as "favourite" etc. because I'm Canadian haha. So they're not spelling mistakes :)
> 
> Anyways... let the sinning begin! ;P

**\--** **13 Years Later --**

They sat in the darkness of their living room on the couch together. It was almost 3 in the morning and neither of them could get to sleep. Each one having very different reasons why.

The light from the TV was the only thing that illuminated the area, with bright colours flashing against the walls and various pieces of furniture. Mark held the remote loosely in his hand as he laid back against the couch. He had grown into a very handsome young man, already having quite the muscles for an almost 18 year old. Jack sat beside him holding his knees up against his chest. Jack had grown up nicely too, not having as much of a muscular figure as his older brother but instead more stubble and chest hair than he did. And that was good enough for him.

They were watching what appeared to be some bad B-movie horror film, one of the ones that came on late at night. Jack watched it intently, not having much else to do, and Mark was barely paying attention. Not because he was tired, but because he was distracted by other things. His heart was currently racing more than he would like to admit. They weren't sitting too close together, but it was enough that Mark could feel the heat from his little brother's body radiating off of him. Mentally, he tried to calm himself. And he liked to think that he was doing well.

Until Jack turned his head towards his direction. Mark's eyes slightly widened as he watched his brother from the corner of his eye, nervous. Jack had looked his way because in the movie, it showed a very disturbing scene involving a character attempting, and eventually succeeding, to commit suicide. It was graphic and quite heart-wrenching. The character seemed to be possessed by some demon so it wasn't their choice, but even so, that didn't make the scene any less gruesome. Self harm had always made Jack feel a little sick to his stomach. He clenched his eyes shut and kept his head facing Mark, holding his legs slightly tighter towards his chest.

Mark eventually turned his full attention towards his little brother instead of the screen, not that he cared about the movie anyway. He could only see half of Jack's face because of the other half being cloaked by the darkness of the living room. He studied his pale, but visibly soft skin. He had the urge to reach out and stroke his cheek with his thumb. He observed his light brown hair, which was tuft from tossing and turning in his bed. Mark wanted to comb his fingers through his brother's hair. He wanted to comfort him, even hold him. But instead he simply asked him a question.

"Are you okay?" Mark asked trying to show less concern than he actually had for him, which ended up sounding like mockery without his intention.

Jack opened his eyes a little and met Mark's stare. His big brother seemed completely unfazed by the scene. He gave Mark an "I'm very uncomfortable right now" look and Mark's eyes softened a little at this.

"Can we watch something else?" He asked quietly but politely. He closed his eyes again waiting for the scene to end.

Mark broke his gaze from his brother and went to change the channel, obeying his wish. Jack had him wrapped around his little finger. Not literally, but figuratively. He could get Mark to do pretty much anything. Anything. He flipped stations a couple times before accidentally coming across a porno. Mark froze.

Jack opened his eyes and looked back at the screen to find out what that moaning was and his eyes widened at the answer.

"Well, when I said something else, I wasn't talking about _this_." Jack said, laughing softly.

Mark silently gulped and his heart began to race even more than before. He could feel his neck heating up.  _I need to leave. Right now._ He thought to himself.

He put the remote beside Jack and got up from his seat a bit too quickly. Jack looked up at him.

"Mark? Everything alright?" He asked. Mark pulled himself together and kept his glare locked to the ground.

"I'm fine. I'm going to bed. Goodnight." He answered as calm yet quickly as he could. Jack opened his mouth to question him again but nothing came out. It was too late to say anything anyway because Mark had already fled to their room. Yes, _t_ _heir_ room. Mark and Jack shared a bedroom.

The house that the family of 4 lived in only had 2 bedrooms. It wasn't that they couldn't afford a bigger house, it's just they're parents loved it and didn't want to leave because of the memories they had created there. Much to Mark's dismay.

Sharing a bedroom hadn't become a concern until Mark had realized something many years ago: He had a crush on Jack.

His little brother. His own blood. His fucking family. He was a disgrace, an abomination, a monster. He hated himself for feeling this way, but he couldn't help it. He's felt this way ever since they were little kids. They played together all the time because they had very little friends growing up. They were as close as brothers could be and Mark was thankful for that, but he always wanted to be even closer. He thought it was no big deal at first until he had hit puberty and had started getting erections almost every time Jack was in the shower. He couldn't stop the thoughts from flooding into his head. He wanted to hug him, caress him, kiss him, but more than anything, he wanted Jack to be his.

But as much as he wanted it, as much as he wanted him, he knew it would never happen. Jack would never _, ever_ feel the same way. He knew that Jack only thought of him as a brother, sometimes even a best friend, but nothing more. He would never have the guts to tell him anyway. He can't know. He would never know. He'd think he was gross. Well, he probably was, but he didn't want Jack of all people to think that way about him. He would much prefer it if he never knew, ever. He was more than happy to live his life and die on his deathbed knowing that Jack would never know the truth. The awful, disgusting, heartbreaking truth.

Mark hurried into their room and stood there. He took deep breaths and closed his eyes. All he saw was Jack. His hair, his eyes, his lips...

Mark shook his head vigorously and slowly walked backwards, pushing their bedroom door shut with his back. He brought a hand to his face and rubbed the side of his head. He didn't know if these thoughts would ever leave. He also didn't know if he wanted them to or not.

Sighing loudly, Mark took off his tank top and pajama bottoms, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. He then walked over to his bed on the right side of the room, which was positioned horizontally across from Jack's bed which was up against the left side of the room, and plopped down onto it, hoping and praying to get some sleep without any dreams about his little brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd there. That's a good chapter, right? I know it was a bit short but I wanted you guys to get a feel of what's going on before we dived head first into the deep end lol. I hope you guys are still intrigued with this story!! I'm very excited to write it and I hope you're still excited to read it.
> 
> This is gonna be quite an adventure for us hahaha :3
> 
> Comments are very welcomed and even encouraged so please let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated :)


End file.
